


Sinner

by Munin666



Category: Metallica
Genre: Car Sex, Crushing, M/M, Mild Kink, Spanking, belt, older/younger relationship, pinning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munin666/pseuds/Munin666
Summary: Kirk Hammett看上了来他打工的唱片店里光顾的一位客人。（KEA时期的韩可可和Reload时期的老詹）





	Sinner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165667) by [MisterBroflovski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBroflovski/pseuds/MisterBroflovski). 

> 这篇小破翻译真的对不起作者姑娘……一个多月前我就已经拿到了她的授权，然而碍于种种原因我近期才得以将本篇翻译后上传。熬夜完成，因此也许会有bugs，日后慢改，见谅。祝食用愉快。

“如果你需要，我就回来。我知道你肯定会需要的。”Bob说着，带走了唱片店门面的钥匙，关上了玻璃门。目前我的生活才开始面临转折，而他已经给足我机会让我谋生。就一个周五的晚上，不会再晚，高中生们就全都要挤到这儿来着手为他们的周末找点儿乐子。

我的噩梦很快就成真了。我努力集中精力于眼下的工作直到有人来单独找我，所以我窝到柜台后边，看到期刊区的小拉片都被期刊淹没了。这周期刊区几乎都是满的，因为有好些小众乐队要在镇子周边演出，他们把广告全都打在了这儿。这儿甚至有一张室内派对的传单。而把它落在这儿的那个傻孩子让我们跟他保证，一定不要叫条子来鉴定他是否在派对上喝了酒。

小憨憨。要不是他这么说，我都还不会知道他是个未成年没到饮酒年龄。

在我登记专辑的时候，一张崭新的铁妞专辑《Killers》从我眼前瞬间消失，我吓得缩了一下。虽然我在这儿工作，但我都还没来得及买这张专辑呢。希望它别这么早就被抢光了。

对于在一个忙得要死的晚上在唱片店打工这种事情，最快乐的莫过于我能放点我自己喜欢的歌。不管是啥我都可以随便听，我要好好利用这个机会。或许就因为这个，我至少能对这个小地方多一点工作激情，好让那些个到这里来的傻孩子能多逛会儿而不是来给我找麻烦。

唱片店里里外外都是斜纹粗棉布包裹的装潢。

钢制重靴的声音和不那么柔和的链条声响起，几乎被我新选的一张Saxon风格专辑的声音淹没，不过坐在收银台一角的我仍然可以听到。问题不大。

“皮革配牛仔布。”对于像今晚这样的夜晚来说十分完美。

我正埋头在一本我从架子上拿来的杂志里，忽略了谁故意从门那边钻了进来。反正他们早就已经对怎么钻进这儿来熟悉得不得了了。

外边冷得蛋疼，难怪门上的小铃铛被开门的动静整得这么响。

“打扰一下？”女孩儿声音胆怯地试探着引起我的注意。我从杂志中抬起头，看到一个金色头发的小姑娘，穿着一件衬衫，那绝对是她男朋友的衬衫。

我可无法想象一个这样的小姑娘居然会听毒液。

“嗯，你想买些什么呢？”我把搭在柜台上的腿收回来，在椅子上坐直了一些。

“我想要……给我男朋友买一张Iron Maiden的专辑作为圣诞节的——”

我蒙对了。

“在那边的柜子上。”

“但那里已经没有了，所以我想着也许——”

“好的好的，等会儿。”

我从椅子上站起来，好在更多人来跟我抱怨货架空了之前去补货。

这可不是我的错，谁让铁妞那么牛逼。

Bob见我又从货仓扛了一打《Killers》，“这就卖光了？”他问，可能他心里想着我拿走这些是为了自己私藏云云。

“是啊。这些专辑卖得很快。”好吧，我可能高估我自己的力气了，扛一打专辑毕竟是个重活，我拼了吃奶的力气才挣扎着把它们搞到货架上。但我把那一打专辑都放上货架后，货架看上去几乎还是像我扛一堆专辑过来之前一样空。在有人到柜台来找我之前我独自在原地哀怨了几秒。

我三番两次地再去补货，但那些专辑也很快就卖光了。后来来这里的人都很生气，好在我弄了个笔记本记下这些没买的人，这样我就能在下一批不晓得什么时候才到的货到时通知他们。

天色渐晚，来买专辑的人也越来越少。唱片店看起来又冷清了。Bob还是没回来，尽管我能理解，但一个没有铁妞专辑安抚心情的Metalhead是很恐怖的，我不爽到差点搞翻自己。

现在快十点了。立马要到我下班的时间了。然而门上的小铃铛又一次摇响差点吓尿我。毕竟从我这个角度看不见从门那里进来的是谁，而现在这个鬼地方一片死寂。不管是谁我都得招呼一下，尽管这听上去有点势力。

“嘿，快十点了。”

“见鬼。”

是个男的。而且听起来好凶。我没有回答，而是把脸躲在杂志后边。

“没有铁妞的专辑了，是吧？”又一次，我没有回答。这家伙的声音吓得我原形毕露，让我感觉现在的我就像个被吓坏了的小婊子。

最后我只能把思绪抽离出来，看向铁妞专辑的货架，余光该死地把那家伙看得清清楚楚。他很高——可能比我还高七八英寸，留着短短的金色卷发，一只手插在他的皮夹克口袋里直直朝我走来。我觉得现在无论他说啥我都没有勇气回答了。

说实话他真的……很吓人。

他又更靠近了，我尽力让自己看上去正常点，就好像我没想着要逃跑那样。但现在我能看到他目光炯炯的蓝眼睛了，我在发抖。

“下次我来的时候能看到你已经进货了那些专辑吗？”

他问道，一只手搁在玻璃柜台边上，目光朝下直直盯着我。

他好像在咀嚼什么，可能是口香糖。这是我现在更多地近距离观察他的脸看到的。脏脏的金色山羊胡子，布满痘疤的鼻子在冷风里冻得有点红。

鼻子上的痘疤倒让我感觉他没那么吓人了。其实这些疤痕让他的脸看上去更顺眼。

他是个挺有魅力的男人。

一个非常、非常有魅力的男人。

心里面想着这个有让我变Gay了吗？

“是的当然，我只是呃……我得、呃……”我在四处翻找着写满等货名单的记事本，话都讲不清楚。直到我终于找到了它，又先是把笔给拿倒了，但我及时纠正了过来，听到他轻声笑话我。

“我得记一下你的呃……名字，和号码。”

妈呀我真是太聪明了！我就要得到这个帅哥的号码了！

他跟我说了他的号码。但也只是号码，我没得到他的名字。

他转身要走，给了我一个似笑非笑的笑。然后门上的小铃铛响了。我腿都软了，我还能感觉到我的脸上顿时挂了一个惊愕的表情。我瞪着他的背影。

“等会儿！还有你的名字！”

“你很快就会知道了。”

门关上了。 

\--------------

我得把一切今天的销售情况和人流量都跟Bob反馈，因为他偏执得要死而且不希望他的货被偷窃。当然我省去了解释和那个男人的对话细节。Bob对人脸记忆得十分清晰，所以他之前肯定见过这个男的。

同理，还是偏执。

至少我得到了他的号码。我总得打电话告诉他进货了。好吧，我不知道我是否能做到这一步，光是听他的声音就已经够令我心颤了。

又是忙碌工作的一天，我在后门看到了一辆卡车，Bob正在装箱。当他把我叫过去的时候，我的胃都抽了一下。他已经下单订购了一批铁妞专辑，正想叫我过去给他把专辑都收拾好。

也许我应该第一个打电话给那个家伙。或者我应该最后一个才打电话给他。我明明平时都很擅长电话交谈的……但我可能没法像对待其他人那样对待那个男人。我还是让Bob去通知他好点吧。

“Hammett! 把你笔记本的名单上的人都打电话通知一遍，跟他们说专辑到货了。”

我靠，他要走了？

“我得去外面买点吃的，你想要我带点什么吗？”Bob在到门边的半路上问，我摇了摇头，又在突然反应过来他看不到我摇头的时候回答，“不用不用，我……我没有关系的，谢谢。”门铃一响，Bob走了。

好了，现在我一个人面对着电话，还有名单。我的目光下滑到名单的底部，就在那个没有备注名字的号码上。

想想他说的“你很快就会知道了”，那到底是他妈是什么意思？他那是在恐吓我？好吧如果他是这样想的，他做到了。完美达成了。我正试图拨进他的号码但我的手指一阵抖，于是我想还是第一个打电话给他比较好。反正不管怎么说，他是最重要的那个。从昨晚开始他就没有从我的脑海里淡出过，差不多二十四小时我都在想他，我做的这些事跟丢我自己的脸没什么区别。天哪我真是太会自找麻烦了。

电话的呼叫声直击我的鼓膜，我的心跳开始加速。我他妈太希望他能接起来了，这样我才能确定他不是我自己虚构的。过了太久太久，他才终于接起电话，我的心都要跳出来了。

“Yeah？”

“Hi，嗯……我正想叫你过来——”

“你是谁？唱片店的那个小朋友吗？”

小朋友。我才他妈不是小朋友，先生。

“嗯，是啊。”我说，就是声音有点抖，还紧张地干笑了一声。他听到了我发出的声音，对着话筒被逗笑了。

“我只是想给你知道我帮你留着你要的铁妞专辑。”

“嗷，谢谢啦小家伙。”

我发觉我拿着话筒的手都出了好多汗，我简直不敢相信他居然会那样叫我，天哪……

“我晚点就会去你那儿拿，小朋友。期待见到你。”我简直能在他这样说的时候听到他在微笑，我也知道他有着该死的最好看的微笑。

接着在我来得及尴尬地回应他之前，他就挂了电话。感谢上帝。我已经都不懂说什么来回答他了。一切我所能感知的只有我正无比急促的呼吸和疾速跳动的心脏和奔涌的血液。在给名单上剩下的其他人打电话时我努力更沉着冷静，还得解决不时会遇上的难搞的人，他们总觉得是我搞错了，甚至觉得是我磕大了。反正我看上去就那样。因为我能从防盗镜里瞄到我现在的样子，我一团糟。

有个伙计进来买些东西，而当我把他要的东西从玻璃柜里取出来的时候我也能在那上面看到我的脸。我的头发油腻，脸色也有点憔悴。大概是因为我已经在面对那个金色头发的混蛋时经历了堪称灾难的紧张恐惧，导致我被汗水浸得湿透。

我把那个伙计要的东西递给他，收了钱，接着又有一位女士来，要我帮她找海报。

那伙计离开了，我独自在这儿的工作开始变得有点忙乱。我得绕道收银台后面先去拿个钥匙，当我过去的时候电话突然响了。我抬起手对那位女士比了个手势示意我得先接电话，而她翻了个白眼。

讨厌的女人。

这通电话是有人打来叫我核对他们的订单，我告诉他们今天随时都可以过来拿走。我已经把这话跟n个人说过了，这意味着我今天会忙到脚不沾地。好在Bob回来帮我了。

我挂了电话就回去找那位女士，先把货架开锁，再把捆成一卷的海报拿到收银台上。在给她结算付款的时候我同时又打电话给了名单上的下一个人。她看上去有点恼怒，但我现在忙着呢，天杀的。我只想在那个帅哥来之前把一切都忙完。

我必须得一边告诉她商品价格的同时把话筒挂在胸口前面，她气得简直就是把现金摔到我身上的，然后拿着她要的东西一言不发地走了。老天，真是个讨厌的女人。这可不是我的错，我只是想一次性照顾到所有人。再强调一次，我可是一个人留下来通知所有人的。我太想搞定这些屁事了，即使我可能会漏掉一两通电话，反正是因为他们不接，我只不过是不喜欢一遍又一遍地在对着不同的人打招呼后重复同一件事 

Bob总算是回来了，我想当我告诉他我不需要他带任何食物时他就已经决定不打包而是就地吃饱了，因为他他妈的离开这里八百年以后还是两手空空地回来。

“刚才忙不？”他问，我看到他从额头上擦掉汗水又叹了一口气。

“忙啊，顺带一说，谢了。这儿刚才有个小姐还因为我试图一次性服务所有人而讨厌我。”

“别让她们觉得自己那么重要，因为她们确实不。”

“谁？”

“婊子们。”他哈哈大笑，走向储物室。天杀的Bob，我这儿还需要他搭把手呢。

门一响，我把头扭了过去。我听到靴子厚底撞击在地板上的声音，我的眼球差点都要跳了出来。是他，绝对是他。这个时候让他见到我简直是个灾难，因为我不仅浑身汗湿而且看起来油油的，还沮丧又慌乱。操，给我点时间缓一缓好吧……

“嘿，你啊。”他过来了，比昨天我看到他的时候还要更光鲜亮丽。他仍然穿着同样的一件夹克，但一边耳朵上多了三个耳钉，还穿着一件瘦李奇的T恤。

他朝我笑着，大概是希望我也回一个笑。但我做不到，我快要六神无主了。

“你还好吗？”我点头，在柜台旁边磨蹭，看着我放在上面的那张专辑，那是留给他的。我能感觉到他正盯着我看。我现在看起来肯定跟坨屎一样糟，我非常非常希望他不要再这样看着我了。今天我的头发甚至都不像原来那样卷了，而是蓬松凌乱。

“这个是呃……你要的专辑。”

“专门为我留的，嗯？”他将那盘崭新的唱片拿在手里，拇指划过那光滑的表面。他戴着三个戒指，两个在右手，一个在左手，看起来都笨重且繁琐。他全身的装束都笨重且繁琐。

老天，他也太骚了。

我站起来，当看到他在摆弄刚到手的东西时觉得自己腕部发痒。他转过头来看着我，挑起一根他浓密的、弓箭形状的眉毛。

“你这么紧张干什么？”他问，脸上的笑令人捉摸不透。

我的眼睛都瞠大了。“……紧张吗？”

男人冲我翻了个白眼，把他的唱片放在柜台上。他一边回答我一边伸手从口袋里掏出现金。

“是的，紧张。难道面对每个人你都会这样紧张？如果这样的话你这么久都没被炒可真是神奇。”

“我才没有……”

“一起多少，小甜心？”

我的手在柜台上滑了一下，猛地把什么给弄翻了。他笑了。

“呃！呃……二十、二十七刀五十分。”，我挡着自己的半边脸接过他的现金，差点都不知道怎么找零了。

“又紧张了？”他说，嘲笑我声音里的颤抖。我的脸现在肯定红得跟猴子屁股似的。他笑得我不知所措，天杀的，我可不认为我值得。

我想要更多。

他朝我摊开手掌好让我把零钱放进他手里，这让我的指尖轻轻碰到了他的皮肤。

“住口。”

“嘿，你就是这样对待顾客的？”

他突然撑住了柜台边缘把脸凑过来，那时候我一定吓得足足跳了三尺高。

我喘了一口气，从他旁边躲开，眼睛睁得大大的。

“也许我该向你们经理举报你。”他说道，以一个低沉且充满威胁的语调。

我小心翼翼地摇了摇头，他盯着我在摇头时晃来晃去的头发，“不要啊？那你还敢这样吗？”

“不敢了……”

他又一次朝我笑了起来，又后退了一点：“冷静点，宝贝，我可能给你太大压力了。”

我不能再让他那样戏弄我了。我是说……虽然我、很喜欢。但我不知道他这样做是否只是为了让我难堪。我不知道他的动机是什么。我甚至连他的名字都不知道。

并且我也不知道说些什么。我只能盯着他，慢慢地眨眼睛。尽管我张着嘴试图说些什么但我的脑子也卡壳了。

“天哪小朋友，冷静点。我又不会伤害你，是你在任我为所欲为的。”他举着那张唱片，在空中轻轻挥动了一下。我露出一个小小的微笑好让我自己没感觉那么尴尬。我又一次把自己的脸丢尽了，尤其是当我笑的时候他一定看到了我歪歪扭扭的牙，但他仍然回了我一个微笑。

“给我看看你那张名单。”

我抓着那张写有一堆号码的纸：“这个呀？”他示意我把那张纸递过去，又问我要了一支笔：“对，给我瞧瞧。”我就把笔纸都给了他。他不会像我那样把名单拿倒了因为很明显他不像我这样是个憨批。

他在纸上写了自己号码的地方旁边潦草地写了些什么，接着把那张纸放在收银台边上转过来对着我。

他离开之前说的最后一句话是：“好衫。”

我必须得紧紧扯住我的上衣，才能想起来我正穿着的是什么。

我穿着他上次穿的同款。一件瘦李奇文化衫，跟他上次穿的一样，只是印花不同。我刚才都一直没有注意到……

这张纸的空白部分全都被他的鸡爪字占满了。

“JAYMZ HETFIELD（叫我PAPA HET也可以）”

还有一颗小心心画在旁边。

我去他妈的。我魂都要飞了，然后才慢慢回神。现在我还得帮完其他的傻逼兮兮的metalhead. 回来啊James，天杀的，快回来。

他还是不知道我的名字。所以他肯定会回来的，是吧？

\-------------

Bob在周日给我放了一天假，但周一下午我还是得去上班。我差点到不了那里，因为没有出租车愿意在大雪天载人。

但还好我总算是到了，然后我忙得飞起。费了好大的劲卖出几件老旧的45's衬衫，给急得不行又被冻得不行的客人。Bob可他妈的不会来做这个，他只想要他的Happy Days！

从星期六晚上我回到公寓以后就一直在想James. 我想知道他现在多大年纪，或许我忘掉那点对他的胡思乱想就能对于我那些尴尬的举动更释怀。毕竟，他的年纪应该是我的两倍大，对吧？讲道理，他看上去没那么老。但我是今年五月才从高中毕业的。如果我告诉他我现在才多大，也许他就不会再戏弄我了。这样我就能假装我从未对一个年纪大得能做我爸爸的、并且有可能是已婚的男人产生迷恋。

我只是个小孩儿而已。

不，我是年轻的成年人。

“外面真是见鬼的冷！”Bob走了进来，尽可能快地关上门，“雪大得要死！我觉得我们可能会进来一个人就射杀一个。”

“但这儿很暖。”

“随你说。反正你穿的可是皮夹克呢，热死你算了。”

“是哦。我宁可被热死也不要被冻死。”

他耸肩，从头发上扫下雪花：“我离开这儿的时候你有卖了些什么出去吗？”

“当然啦，我卖了一打衬衫，其中有一些是我们这儿的旧45's衫。”

“你把那些45's卖出去了？”

“是哦，你不夸夸我吗？”我问，露出了我歪歪扭扭的一排牙，得意洋洋地扭着脸。

“当然了孩子。”Bob笑着说。接着他就消失在了后屋，留我一个人可怜兮兮地待在收银台。我差不多有……两个小时没有轮班了，并且生意冷清。因此我拿了一张唱片，边听边玩我自己的头发等活儿干。

小铃铛响了，是一家子走了进来。我忍不住沮丧地低下了头。

“Hello, ”其中的父亲说道，拽着他儿子的领子把他往后拖了一下。

“我想买一些VHS的磁带给我的孩子，你们这儿有类似这样的产品吗？”他的眼镜上挂着雪融化形成的水珠，其他家庭成员身上也蒙了一层雪花。感谢上帝他们来买的不是金属专辑。这不在我的服务范围内。

“等我一分钟。”我说，往后坐了一点，给自己找了个借口去往后屋。

“Bob，外面有个当爹的需要你的帮助，因为我没法儿帮他。”

“他想买什么？”

“磁带，给他孩子们听的。”

Bob哀嚎一声，推开门去和那个伙计交涉。我趁这个空隙去重新整理卖相已经很不好看了的45's产品。我能听到小孩的妈妈对着另一个在弄乱光盘的孩子大声呵斥。当然如果那个小混蛋往货架上捣乱的话，我一定会踹他。

我听到有什么东西掉在了地上，接着看见那个母亲大为光火。当意识到无论他破坏的是什么我都必须去清理时，我忍不住缩了缩。Bob也因此感到无奈沮丧，不过好在最后我还是听到了收钱声，我知道，终于这结束了。真他妈的感人。

小铃铛连续响了好几次，那家人才离开。我终于又能继续听我的专辑了。

“耶稣基督啊Kirk，你能帮我把这儿清理一下吗？”

我转过是看到Bob指着一片狼藉的地板，在看到地上的脏乱并不是我们的光盘时松了一口气，但看上去好像是那些小混蛋的其中一个把他的Pepsi洒到了地上。

“噢操，好吧。”

“好吧？”Bob听起来因为我的态度而有些恼怒，但是，操。我现在得四肢着地地去给那些熊孩子收拾垃圾。

“我不想清理熊孩子弄洒的饮料。”我抱怨，抓了收银台后面的一卷纸。而当我蹲下去清理时，Bob又发话了，这回听上去更多厌烦。

“如果当时是你自己去服务他们而不是叫我，就不会有问题了。”

我从自己拿着的那卷纸上移开目光转头去直视着我的老板：“VHS又他妈不在我的服务范围内。”

Bob终于冲我吹胡子瞪眼了。

“我不在的时候你他妈都能自己解决所有问题。”

“我只是你的雇员，又不是你的奴隶！你从来都不在这儿，但我认为你应该把你自己的本职工作做好！”

现在Bob看着我的样子气得好像耳朵里都能冒出烟来。小铃铛响了，但我们两人都无暇顾及。我们现在忙着对对方大吼大叫呢，并且越来越大声以至于无法再分心去照顾生意。

“我告诉你Hammett，你可以亲我的屁股后今晚就滚回家去。自求多福。”Bob跺着脚出了门面，钥匙一阵响。我咬着牙齿用力清理地板。

“刚才那是见鬼的怎么回事？”

我差点就在一团污渍中滑倒。是James. 亲爱的上帝啊，可别现在来啊。我挣扎着站稳，好面对我目前的梦中情人，祈祷着我自己看起来的样子没那么狼狈不堪。

雪花零星分布在他的头发和山羊胡子上，连他的睫毛上都有雪融化的痕迹。

“噢这儿呃……刚才有个小孩进来搞得一团糟……现在我又因为老板叫我清理干净而生气。”我耸肩，躲避着他的目光。

“你的老板？这有点造反了，小朋友。”

我脸上迅速地升温：“但是他——”

“得了吧小朋友，把它清理干净。然后我们来谈谈怎样把你弄回家，”他从烟盒里抽出一根烟，而烟盒在他的皮夹克里。当把烟衔在上下唇之间后，他又加了一句，“我算是到得刚刚好。”

我再次屈起膝盖弯下腰继续完成那所谓“造反”的事。

我一直在那儿尽自己最大的努力尽快清理完那堆垃圾，然而在我听到身后传来皮革扭曲的声音。James在我后面蹲下了，而他的整个鼠蹊部分都几乎要碰到了我的臀部上。

他确实没有触碰我，是的。他只是等着我清理垃圾……我停下了，因为我感觉到了他的温度。而他把卷筒纸拿回到我旁边：“来吧，我知道你清楚自己正在做什么。”

我用了一堆纸来清理小混蛋留的烂摊子，但仅仅是分身片刻感觉到在我清理的时候James蹲在我后面就已经足够让我加快速度了。

我把所有被浸得湿湿的纸巾丢进垃圾桶，又在裤子上擦干净手。接着他站了去来，双腿交叠倚靠在墙上，嘴里叼着一颗烟。他的眼睛里阴沉晦涩，他知道他正深入我的骨髓里。

“你听话的时候真是个好孩子。”他说道，弹走一些烟灰。

我皱起眉头，心想这不是废话吗。我可不想要他看到我现在尴尬顺从的样子。

“我听说你现在需要搭趟顺风车。我原本是想来这儿买滚T的，不过明天也可以咯。现在已经很晚了，而且又冷。”

“没有关系，你现在就可以选走你要的，我给你结账。”我靠着收银台站着，这样才能尽可能远地从他身体的热度中逃离。我可绝对不想再次被他那闷热的烟火味包围了。

他摇了摇头，将烟头摁进门口的烟灰缸里：“不了，甜心。我只想把你从这儿弄出去然后给你捂暖。”

“我保证我会没事——”

James又一次以他熟悉的迅速地靠了过来，手掌稳稳地撑在我身后的玻璃上，又靠近了我的脸，但不知为何仍然避免于触碰到我。

“我知道你会做个好孩子。你会听我的话吗？”

“好吧，我很抱歉。”我哀嚎道，而他的吐息仍然弯弯绕绕地碰到我脸上的皮肤。他闻起来一股厚重的烟味，不过我并不介意。我现在可能抖得跟只吉娃娃一样，不过问题不大，反正我感觉不到。并且我也十分确信James还会从中取乐。他笑着退后了一点。

“是的，我就是那么想的。锁门吧，我送你回家。”

他那句“是的”听起来几乎就像个威胁。这令我浑身疲软。

又一次我顺从他说的去做了，关上后屋的灯和发电机，从收银台后面抓走我的钥匙。

此时我们站在一片黑暗中，而这是我第一次有机会仔细对比我和他的体型差距。他绝对有六英尺三英寸左右，对于我五英尺六英寸的身材来说简直就是巨人。

他低头看着我，我能确信他只能借着外面的路灯灯光勉强看到我的五官。他的眉峰聚拢了沟壑，接着他的一只手碰到了我的脸上。

这次他确确实实地碰到了我，这令我颤栗。他的拇指擦过我的下唇。

“你今年多大？”他问，十分突然但安静地。

“我上周十九岁了。”我说道，这使他看上去很放心了。他绝对是想着我年龄低于十八岁才更近地瞧我的。他的手指在我的下巴上蜷曲起来，把我的头轻轻抬起一点儿，然后靠得非常他妈的近地说：“那祝你生日快乐。”

接着他就推开我，让我去开门。

我靠我做不到啊。

我的手在稀薄的空气里划拉了两下去摸门把手，最后终于碰到了。我把门开了一条缝，小铃铛响了，冰冷的风不折不扣地几乎是夹击到我的屁股上。James的一只手横在我背上促使我出门去。外面能冻死人。已经有雪落在了我的睫毛和头发上，而我只是在这儿待了十五秒左右。一到James走出去，踩了一串的脚印连到他的汽车那边，我就锁上了门面，又扯了几下门把手。好了，安全得不能再安全了。

我几乎什么鬼都看不见还要努力循着James的脚印过去。反正我视力差得可怕，而外面这雪，还有黑暗，让我真正成了个瞎子。我甚至不得不站在走廊上等着James把车前灯打开，然后我才能到他的车那儿去。我本来还指望着车里能暖和些，然而车内温度就是和外面一样的冷。

James脱掉了他的夹克又丢在后座才进到车里。今天他穿的不是一件文化衫，而只是纯黑色的，然而很紧身并且能显出他的身材。我必须在忍不住盯着看之前赶紧移开目光。而当他关上门时，我已经能感觉到自己开始升温了。

“好了，上哪儿去呢？”

当我要告诉他我的住址时只能结结巴巴地说了几个词，而他笑着摇了摇头：“真紧张。”

James打开了控制台，又拿出一盒磁带，那是一盒瘦李奇的新专辑，Renegade. “猜猜我上哪儿弄到这个的？”

“哪儿？”

“你打工的唱片店呀，小家伙，我从你那儿得到的。”

这怎么可能？我不记得我在这周五之前见过James！我非常确信我会记得的，考虑到我正在他车里，而他单枪匹马地就能挟持我的所有思绪。

“不可能是我。”

“你们当时很忙。因此对于你不记得我，我感到并不惊讶。”他将卡带放入收音机，稍微调小了一点音量。

一定是因为他当时没有现在这么性感，或者别的什么。

“我很确信我会记得的……”我盯着仪表盘，声音一点点变得微弱。

James咯咯地笑了，一只手从方向盘上移开，落到了我的牛仔裤上，又刚好在我膝盖的肌腱上，使我惊跳了一下。我盼望他过一会儿就把手拿走，可他并没有这样做，而是在开车的时候一直将手放在我的腿上。我必须抢在窒息之前把我喉咙里的肿胀感吞下去。

“你一个人住吗，小家伙？”

如果你这样问我的话，这是个粗劣的问题。但我不在乎。毕竟他这么性感。

“我是啊。”

他的手在我腿上向上移动，又轻轻挤了一下我的大腿。他的手也完全能遮住我的整只大腿，我瘦得皮包骨而他很……巨大。就，从整体上来说。如果他想，他大概随时都能打断我的腿。但他明显不想这么做的。

我低头看向他的手，接下来的呼吸都带着颤抖。

“所以如果你回家晚了点儿也不会有人怪你？”

他的手已经近在咫尺，我紧张地笑了一下回答道：“我想是的吧。”

他便又挤了一下我的大腿。他手掌的温度令我感觉非常好，我快要浑身都冻僵了，而他在一点点融化我。

“好——我还不想这么快就放你走呢。”

啥？耶稣基督啊，不要再摸我的腿了，不要再摸我的腿了，操，停下，停下啊……

该死。太晚了。他把我摸硬了。幸好我的牛仔裤够紧到他看不出。也许是吧。

“你没事吧？”

“对，我只是……”

“紧张了？”James的手最终碰到了我的鼠蹊，虎口在其上挤压着。我用手完全遮住了脸，尖锐地吸气。

“我觉得是吧。”他的笑声几乎要把我的胸口撕碎。我觉得如果继续这样下去我只会呼吸得越来越急促艰难。

“操，感觉到了？”他的手掌又更重地挤压了一回，确认了他已经让我起了反应。他确实已经做到了。我强迫自己不要发出顺从的声音。

“意思是说，你已经被我扰乱军心了，嗯？”

我在自己抬起的手臂旁边点头，而James继续用手掌轻挤我身上。但当我从指缝间偷看时，他却是眼睛直视前路的。就算是在脱下我的短裤时，他也假装着自己不知道在把我逼上死路。

当他使我更为暴露之后，他的手隔着内裤圈住我的阴茎，上下滑动了几次。我偷偷看了一眼这场景，发现他的手背上青筋虬结到不可思议的地步。

哦，天哪……

“是哦——你很快就被我得手了。我可是看到了每次我进唱片店的时候你那期待的眼神。”

我无法回应他。我只能呜咽着遮住我的双眼。他仍然一刻不停地摸着我的阴茎，可能只是为了确保我一路上都硬着吧，可能……

“啊，操……”

“我不懂我在干什么，但我感觉得到心跳快了一点点。”

我的手从脸上移开并垂下，又抓紧了身后的座椅。他把我的动作当成了一种对更过分的行为的默许，并把横在我肚脐上的腰带解开。如此他的手就真正地贴到我的阴茎上了，毫无阻隔地。

我把脸埋在臂弯里，用气音呼唤着他的名字。

他咯咯地笑了。

“你知道，我能让你尽情抓床单。一切我都已经计划好了，而这事实上比我想象的要容易。”

“操……”

“很高兴我们已经看对眼了。”

在我听到一阵剧烈响动后，车突然停了下来，我又一次睁开眼睛。James把我捂得严严实实，前臂却搭在控制台上。

“看着我。”

我照着他说的去做了，又坐直了一些。他的另一只手伸向我的脸，我瞧着那只手。他的手指将我的一绺卷发拉直，又将它放开，看着它弹了又弹。

他喃喃着“真他妈的精致”，又罩住我的脸。他把我桎梏在原地，解开我的衣服时连目光交汇都不曾打断。

我只能呆呆望着，唇齿微张。我忍不住。他真是完美。

当把安全带从我身上解开时，他宽大的手环着我的颈后，一点点在我身上移动着，仍然如此。

尽管，这是最美好的时刻了。因为他把他的嘴唇压在了我的上。我能从他的吐息中、他的皮肤上嗅到烟草气味。

我绝对没有料到我周一的晚上会是这样度过的。吻了一个年龄是我的两倍的男人——在他车里。他的胡子擦过我的下唇，嘴唇和我的摩擦并相互回应着，连手都他妈的在我身上乱摸。

他的一只手扯住了我的领口，另一只手摁着我的后脑。我剧烈地发着抖。而除此之外，我的皮夹克简直要把我捂熟了，就像Bob说过的那样。

我伸直手臂，把夹克从身上蹭下来，而James只能听到衣物摩擦的声音。我可不知道他究竟在计划着什么，但至现在我都不会反抗他的。他令我疯狂了，我全身都发疼，而这全都赖他。我现在只能指望他能让我好过点儿。

皮夹克滑下去挂在了我的后腰上，我现在没有任何矜持可言了，我只想求着他剥光我，然而James现在对我做的就只有不停吻我。我确实很渴求这个。当他结束了这个吻时，他仍然将额头紧贴着我的。

“去后座等我。”

我冲他乖乖点了一下头。显得我非常该死的纤细的是，我能从两个座位之间爬过驾驶位，我甚至也能平躺在座位间。James的体格比我大了他妈的太多了，以至于他不得不先出去再打开后座的车门进来。当我在后座见到他的时候他的身上都已经沾了雪花。

眼下他正置身于我的腿间，把我细细的手腕捉在他手里。我的心砰砰乱跳。

他把我的手固定在我头上，还……那样地笑着，不知道是不是因为我的屁股在寻求着一丁点摩擦，还是因为我的眼睛仿佛都要从眼眶里蹦出来了。

他的拇指挤压着我的掌心，双眼向下盯着我。

“你这个样子看起来——可真棒。”他说，一边悬在座椅外的腿用膝盖固定住了我的两边大腿，将我的腿分开。

“但同时看上去也很害怕。”

我又点了一下头。我觉得自己现在除了他的名字和“我操”之外什么都说不出来。

“在怕我？瞧。”

他放开我的一边手腕，又抬起我的下巴。

“没什么好怕的，我在这里。”

他又一次吻我，但这次是为了安抚我，这个吻很短暂。

我可能看上去就快要哭出来了。而我真的有可能会哭。但我想要他继续这么对我，我太想了，想到腿都开始发抖。

“你会对我做什么？”当他的嘴唇抵上我的喉部时我问道。我很肯定他能感觉到我因恐惧而不由自主的吞咽。

“这取决于——”

现在我的双手都被他放开了，接着我听到了金属制品相互撞击的声音。他在解他的皮带。

“我能让你一直保持着被我禁锢在这里的模样，又或者我能让你坐在我腿上，瞧着你漂亮的小卷发弹来弹去。这由你。”

他想要我看着他挑逗地解开他的皮带，于是他单膝跪下了一点，手指拖曳着那点皮革。

他把那点皮革从扣中解了出来，动作缓慢而勾人，让我看得清清楚楚。

所有我所能想到的只有那条被他用血管分明的手解开的皮带抽过来会在我身上留下怎样的痕迹。

我都快要看不到他了。这儿很黑，而我那该死的卷发全都挡在我眼睛前面。我真想看到他，我想更多地看他，也许再清楚一些吧。我的眼神游移着，不得不关注到了正俘虏了我的人。

也许接下来被脱掉的就是我的上衣了。

我想我应该是表现得挺勇敢的吧。在我的双腿被钳制的情况下我尽自己的最大努力坐了起来。接着我偷偷把手指伸进他的衣服下面，把指腹贴在他的腰上。

他又笑了。

我这才看到他笑起来是露齿的。

“脱了哦？”

我点头。

“什么？我听不到。”

我一时间根本听不到我自己的声音，而只能重复了一遍他说的话：“脱了。”然而我们的年龄差在此时此刻两种不同嗓音的对比之下无比明显。

“我本来不应该听你的。”他的手覆盖在我的上，承接了我的动作，把他自己的上衣从身上脱掉。

我亲爱的上帝啊，他可真他妈是一座以花岗岩雕凿而出的像。

他一边把自己的上衣扔到一旁一边说：“你真是像只小蝙蝠一样。”

“蝙蝠？……”

“如果就连你老板的命令你都不服从的话，你觉得我要怎样才能驯服你呢？”

我羞红了脸，上下嘴唇抿在一起。

操，他真是……

坏透了。我感受到了。

也许我真的会知道他的皮带能在我的身上留下怎样的痕迹了。

“让我瞧瞧你有多喜欢我吧，小家伙。”James扯着我的上衣下摆。我盘算着也许能在故意不服从他的命令之前稍微把自己伪装一下。我其实是真的、真的很想知道他的皮带打在我身上会是什么感觉。

我无比笨拙地把上衣扯过头顶，又把它扔到地上。

“天啊，你是真的好小一只。”James的手掌环住了我的两侧肋骨。他的拇指划过我的一边乳头时，我瑟缩了一下。

“而且是那么易碎的模样。”

我得拼尽全力才克制了在他胯下屈膝的欲望。我当然知道我很小只，真是谢了，但我不需要被提醒。

他挤压着我的手掌愈发用力，让我发出了一声浓重的喘息。

“我随时都能弄坏你。”

“那就弄坏我吧。”

尽管我十分清楚自己正在说话，但实际上我并不知道自己说了些什么。

“那好，”他挑眉笑了，“你说的真对。”

我感觉到他的手指沿着我的身侧摸索而下直到陷进我的腰线中。随着一阵我并未预知的压力，他的手把牛仔裤从我的腰上脱下了。现在我已经浑身光溜溜了，我想让自己的腿脚少受点累，担此时我已经紧紧贴在了座椅中。我的汗多得都能滴下来了，这还真不是个玩笑。

我迅速把手臂放下来好遮住我自己，然而他把它们又拍到一边儿了去，并再次钳制了我。

“我是怎么叫你要听我的话的？”他问道，从座椅上拿起自己的皮带。

我的心跳都快要停止了。

“现在还躲我已经没用了。一点用也没——有——了——”

随着他每说出一个词，他手中的皮带就会打在我胸口的一个不同位置上。我之前说想要被他的皮带鞭打的时候，其实我的意思是，打在其他地方上。然而他已经激起了我的好奇心。现在我只想等着他的下一个指令发出，于是终于我能得到我想要的那种粗暴对待了。

“你会听我的话吗？”

“是的，先生。”

“真是个乖孩子——”

他从我身上挪开了片刻，靠着控制台坐着，微微弯着他的腰好让头不会碰到车顶。

“现在先把鞋子脱了，我想要你被摆弄起来方便点儿。”

操，终于现在我反抗的时机到了。

于是我就吐出舌头冲他笑了笑。

“哦，真的？”他问道，双手拧了一下皮带，“我可是在警告你。现在把鞋脱了。”

“逼我呀。”

他捉住了我的右臂，把它紧紧摁在我的胸前。我的另一只手还是自由的，因此我只能用来遮住我的眼睛，就在他——

鞭打我时。

鞭击的声音在车里发出其实比我本来预计的还要响亮。那一下引起了我的后背几乎是夸张地弓起，同时我还发出了难以抑制的呻吟。耶稣基督啊，那可真疼。他准准地打在了我的胸口和肚子的连接处上。

“我知道你其实是很难搞的，”他噘着嘴说，放开了我的手臂，手掌找到了我身上刚才被击打的地方。他轻轻摩擦着那一小块皮肤，直到我的呼吸平复下来，这感觉就像“我喜欢他们违背我的时候，因为我喜欢看到他们蠕动不安的模样。”

我就是正在蠕动着，同时还把我的脸藏了起来，耶稣基督啊……

“唔……求您……”

他靠过来了一点儿，我可以感觉到他的吐息全都击打在了我的胸膛上。

“求我什么？”

“再打我一次。”

“噢，你很喜欢吗？”

他又拿起了那根皮带，用它击打在了我的胸口上，它完整地从我的肋骨轮廓上刮了过去。

“操！”

我的指甲都差点陷进身下的皮座椅里去。

“老天，你浪叫得可真大声，不是吗？”操，我可希望是这样了。他把皮带扔回座椅上，揉过他刚弄出来的鞭痕。

当我又一次回到现实世界中后，我才按照他说的去做了，伸手去解开我的鞋带。接着我把鞋脱掉，让它落到跟我之前脱下的衣服的一堆里。

“还有你的短裤。”

好吧，该死。

我把它也从自己身上扒了下来，现在我是真的一丝不挂了，而且是在一个陌生男人的车里，还极力想挣扎着不想连短袜也被脱掉。

也不是因为我故意反抗，或是别的什么。

在这种情况下，他是怎么做到不像我这样，而是把他的牛仔裤和靴子都稳稳穿着的？到底是什么让他这么特殊的？

“坐起来点儿，小家伙。”

他又一次在后座上贴着我的身体了，希望他别又要压到我身上，他只是很正常地坐着——以一个膝盖分开的姿势。其实已经很久没有人如此期待着什么地坐在我旁边了。

我把重心放回膝盖上，而他冲我拍了拍自己的大腿。我想我大概真的是要这么做的，于是我把自己的腿搭到了James的大腿上，又跨坐到他身上。尽管我还是暂时做不到在他身上的时候更放松一点。我仍然把重心放在自己的膝盖上，又把手放上了James的肩膀。

我的手，它们颤抖着，很严重地颤抖着，试图从他身上找到一个支点。而他有一只手守着我背后的一小块地儿，而另一只手呢？

它伸到了我后面，够到了后座上的小口袋里。

当我又一次看清楚他在干什么的时候，他正拿着了一个看上去很眼熟的、有点像是安全套的盒子。

“哇……你、你经常？……”我问，为James在他的车里、就在我现在所在的位置上操着别人，我就忍不住浑身一阵颤栗。然而这个想法最终只持续了一秒，因为接着他就说：

“天，真要是有你说的这么好。”

在我能够理解他这句话是什么意思之前，他把包装的边缘撕开，又把它递给了我。

“打开它。”

我于是试图用手指去碰那一小块儿塑胶制品。

“Ah ah ah,”他用那玩意儿的包装边缘去轻轻碰我的嘴唇下沿。

“没让你用手。”

我便张开嘴，用牙齿轻咬住它的边缘。而他拿着它，缓慢地，移动着，直到包装终于被撕下。

“好孩子，”他拍了一下皮带，“要记住你得服从于谁。”

他把那玩意儿捏在指尖弄了弄，扯住了仍然缩在一起的塑胶环。接着他又把它放回到我嘴边，我把它的包装咬了下来，把脸扭到一边吐掉了它。

“真饥渴啊。”他小声说，把从那个包装里暴露出来的安全套拿走了。

当他解着他的短裤做着准备时，我死死盯住他头顶上的金发。然而我的注意力立刻被分散了，因为他发出了轻声的呻吟，那样安静地。

我的指甲微微陷进了他的肩膀里。

“放松点儿，小家伙。我知道的，继续吧。”

而我的腿已经因为长时间的缺乏放松快要断掉了。但我知道我的全身上下都将会紧绷起来的，非常剧烈的那种。

我还没有看到他的性器。所以……这让我有点儿紧张。

他却为了我而一直在忍着，接着他的另一只手扶住了我的髋。

“现在要，慢慢地……”

我感觉到了那块并不是那么润滑的塑胶制品碰到了我，我瑟缩了一下。耶稣基督，这真的是会很疼的。

我保持着双手放在James身上，又把头微微垂下来把脸躲在我的发丛后。我不想被他看到我的退缩。

尽管他还是看到了。

他把我的卷发向上轻扯好看清我的脸。自我的发根处传来的疼痛让我轻声啜泣起来，接着我开始在他身上弯下一点儿腰，又一声呻吟从我的喉间钻了出来。

我的手颤抖着去触碰James的脖子，并开始轻轻抓挠那儿，接着是他的后颈。

他的一只手掌放在我的大腿上，拇指在我的皮肤上划着小圈圈。最终使我坐在他的大腿上卸下了防备，呼吸也变得充满急切。

“啊……天。”

“对，放松，宝贝。”

我要怎么放松点啊？耶稣基督，他那玩意儿可真大。

他最终松开了我的头发，我的脑袋总算是脱离他的控制了。我的下巴轻轻碰到了胸口。

“过来，我想看看你那漂亮的小脸。”

我把头抬起来了一点儿，但双眼还是闭着的。

“感觉还好吧？”

他抵着我轻轻摆动他的髋部，我眼睛都翻白了。

“啊，操……是的，是的先生。”

我的呻吟已经听起来就好像我快要哭了。泪水在我的眼眶里慢慢形成。尽管是的，但他的那个实在是太大了，我感觉自己就像是被撕开了一样。

当他叫我自己动的时候，我的脚趾都蜷了起来。一开始我只敢往下在他胯上轻轻碾磨，因为无论是什么时候我这样去做，他都会猛然加大力度操我，而这……

哦，操。

进得更深了。

最终我不得不把屁股抬起来又撞下去，去又一次追逐那点尚还陌生的感觉。James把一只手放在我身后，在座椅的后方，瞧着我在他的腿间上上下下。

我甚至已经失去了说任何有意义的词句的能力，我发出了许多淫荡的咕哝声，在戚戚哀哀的一声声呻吟之间叫着James的名字，一遍又一遍地。

在我没有任何防备的情况下，James抓过皮带，用它把我朝他拽过去了一点。我跌到了他身上，赶紧搂住他的脖子，扯了扯他的头发。他只稳稳地拿着那根皮带打在我身上。

“操！哦我的天……操！求、求您……”

“还想要？”

“是的求您……”

“真有礼貌，我捉到了一个很听话的小家伙呢。”

他又鞭击了我一次，然后又一次、又一次，直到他找到了他最喜欢的那个节奏。我的脑袋搁在他肩上，指甲轻轻挠着他的头皮。

我为我一直想要说的话而喘息不已，尽管我说的每一个词都模模糊糊混在一起了。

“操……这、这感觉真棒……”

“是的，我知道，宝贝。”

“操……求您了，快、快一点……”

“我可不能这样，小家伙。你只能选择乖乖待在我腿上，或者你把身体交给我让我更快地操你。这由你。”

“请支配我，求您了。”

“我之前可不知道原来你这么喜欢被弄疼。”

嗯？……

他拍了一下我的屁股示意我起来，我照做了，于是我现在光着屁股、尽量正常地坐在他的后座上。

接着James把他的性器从牛仔裤中释放了出来，安全套已经被他戴好了，那么……

他要来打开后座的门了。

哦操，我可能做了坏的选择。

他站在雪地里，上身赤裸，身体舒展。

“你怕吗？”

那他妈的当然。

我点头，伸手去摸索我的衣物。

“Ah ah ah.”

不应该穿衣服。好吧。妈的真是太对了。

他捉住我的前臂把我从车里扯了出去。外面当然是他妈的冷得要死。好家伙，我的阴茎都要被冻得缩成一团了，赤身裸体地。

他把我扯到他旁边，罩住我的后脑，接着又一次把他的嘴唇贴上了我的。

我的短袜已经被融化的雪浸湿，全身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。我只能从James身上感觉到唯一的一点热度，不过那也已经足够了。神他妈，我觉得如果他让我在这外边再待久一点我就快要哭出来了。

冷不丁地，他把我转了过去又把我推进车里，我希望自己此刻能缩成一团。

我觉得他甚至非常有可能在引擎盖的冰冷金属上把我折起来狠狠地操，不管是哪个过路人都能看见。

我非常肯定此时此刻我已经犯下了八重重罪。

当车门在我身后关上时，我几乎要跳了起来。James一只冻得冰凉的手握住了我的腰，另一只手拿着那根皮带。

“我本来以为你会在引擎盖上操我。”我哀怨道,呼出的气流很近地喷洒在车窗上，足以使其泛上一层雾。

“我本来以为你不会喜欢那样。”

我摇了摇头。

“虽然我喜欢看你难耐地扭来扭去的样子，但我还没有那么坏。”

他在重读“坏”这个词的时候用皮带在我背上打了一下。我呻吟着把手扶在已经被我呼出的雾气笼罩的车窗上。

“我又不是撒旦啊，小宝贝。”

我惊讶于他居然能毫无障碍地在车里操我而没因为碰到车顶折了脖子。不过说真的，那也是有可能会发生的。接着除了满窗户我自己呼出来的雾气外，我什么都看不到了。James紧贴着我，双手环着我的腰，我能听到那根皮带击打在地上时的发出的声音。

“啊、James……”

“我知道，小家伙，我知道的。”

我的一直被禁锢在车门上，抵着车窗。车窗上有一小段手写字，往下延展着分开了上面附着的一层雾气。我用自己的另一只手支撑住身体。我全身的重量都集中在了我的手掌心上，连膝盖也是软的。

James的胯撞在了我的皮肤上。

我咬住自己的舌尖，心里期待着他又一次抽出再撞进来，尽管他的手指从未在这个过程中碰到我的皮肤。所以为什么他妈的花了他这么长时间？

“James，求你……”

“求我？”

噢天啊，别跟我来这个，别是现在。

“求我什么？你得用你那甜甜的声音好好跟我说，宝贝，告诉我你想要什么？”

我艰难地吞咽了一下才能回答他。

“请操我。”

我并不喜欢自己用这样的声音说出这样的话。一点儿都不喜欢。着听起来甚至不像是我在请求，而是听起来像我在手指被门夹了以后会发出的声音。

“噢，只是那样而已吗？”他的手指最终还是理所当然地更重地摁在了我的身体上。我绷紧了下巴。

他于是开始抽送：“这可不像是一个你从上周五开始就一直憋到现在的请求，什么的。”

看在上帝的份上，快点吧。

我一直期待着他能狠狠操进来直到我的脸都磕碰在玻璃窗上，然而他只是搂着我又把性器推挤进来，并且如此、如此地缓慢。

我不习惯这种缓慢的方式。尽管这是个好的变化，非常好的变化。

“噢……操……”

我现在把另一边手臂撑到车窗上了，车窗冻着我的皮肤，但这感觉居然非常他妈的棒，因为现在我全身上下都湿湿暖暖的，尤其是我的脸，但我已经把脸埋进我的臂弯里了。

他还是没有操我操得更快一些，但这难道不是我们心急地转移阵地到他车里这儿的唯一目的吗？然而现在我已经没有抱怨的份了。他钳制着我的双手和双腿、缓慢地操着我的感觉真他妈爽，我能感觉到我脊柱底部的阵阵电流，让我的脊背都弓起来了。

我的手继续急切地在车窗上移动着，沾了汗湿的手写印在他的车窗上。我快要无法呼吸了。他操我的每一个动作都能够让我清晰地感觉到，实在是慢得可以。

当发现我只能盲目迎合时，他给我留下了喘息的时机。

“James，求你了……”

他停顿了几秒，扭着换了一个姿势，此时尽管我看不到他正在做什么，他又一次拍击了一下那根皮带。

他用皮带打了一下我后背的下半部分，令我的指甲在玻璃窗上难以忍受地轻轻抓挠着。一声变调的呻吟，我叫着James的名字。而James似乎非常喜欢我的这个反应，因为他又这样做了一次，就是从这一刻开始他慢慢加快了速度。

当他把我往后拖到紧贴着他的身体时他加快了速度操我，就像他之前答应过我的那样，这让我爽得眼睛都向后翻去。

“啊、操……James……”

我又把头向前靠在我的手臂上暂歇了会儿。他现在已经进入得更深了。

“对——大声点儿。”

他用力地往后拽住我，十分突然地，然后又用皮带打了我一下。我的屁股比之前更快地撞在James的髋骨上。

“哦！——操！”

“大声点。”

“加把劲，小家伙。为我大声尖叫。”

他现在操得我的脸都不断碰到车窗玻璃上了。不管这之前我在车窗的雾气上涂了什么，现在我的脸一贴上去都已经把它毁了。这已经足够让我发出尖叫了，但他撞在了我的大腿根上。

天，我一定发出了非常他妈的刺耳的尖叫。那声音实在是令我无地自容。

哦天啊，继续……

“哦天啊，继续……”

James咯咯地笑了，更用力地操我。无论他正在做什么一定都不怎样，但，我亲爱的魔鬼，这感觉太好了。我从来不知道还有这种快感，不知怎么地更令我感觉习惯了点儿，并且同时令我感觉自己正被照顾得服服帖帖。

一种有点奇怪的感觉在我心里缓缓形成。

“L代表爱（Love），宝贝。”

James的手放在我的后脑上，我感觉自己正被他托起来，我呼出的气息又一次形成雾附着在了车窗上。

“O代表‘噢，是的，我愿意（Oh, yes I do）’。”

他开始轻扯着我的头发，让我能更加贴向后方。

“V代表美德（Virtue），因此我将不会伤害你。”

那双有力的手臂开始变换我们的姿势，他把我拉到他的大腿上，这让我的小腿被挤压在大腿下，然后全身都在他的腿上被展开。当继续在我的体内冲撞时，他的手掌捏住了我的喉部。

“E代表只要你想要我去做（Even if you want me to）。”

我努力黏着他的身体碾磨，然而事实是我现在已经失去了所有的力气去这么做了。我只能把上身弓起去贴近James的胸膛，手臂在身后扭曲着试图去够到他的头部和肩背。我都难以想象我现在看上去多么像个女孩儿。而James已经证明了我确实如此。

“R代表把你交给我（Render unto me），宝贝。”

是的，我已经完全让他证明了。我已经对他卸下了自己所有的防备。他的手指捏着我的脸，把我的脸扭到一边好让我更能听清他的低语。

“M代表这所有关于你的一切都是（That which is）——”

“……我的（Mine）。”

再多操我几次，求你，再多几次就好……我的呻吟渐渐黏连在了一起，变得更大声、更戚戚哀哀。他的指甲陷进了胸前的皮肤里，又挑逗着顺着我的身体线条而下抚过我的全身。耶稣基督，求你再这样做一次。

“A代表无论时光已不再（Any old how），亲爱的。”

当我笨拙地跌跌撞撞时我的下巴又磕在了胸口上承受着最后的这几次撞击将我推向了高潮的边缘。以至于我发出了一声淫荡的呻吟呼唤着James的名字，抓挠着他的肩膀后部。他宽大的手掌描摹出我的肋骨轮廓，他一直保持着操我的动作直到他也快要达到顶点。

“而N代表无论过去了过久（Any old time）。”

我只能在James紧紧抱着我、像对待一个他专属的性爱玩具那样操时剧烈地扭动着、发出点下流的声音。他已经把我操射了，现在精液正从我软掉的阴茎上流下来滴到James的裤子上。

我不得不说，在他即将射精的时候，他简直有可能会在挤压着我的身体时撞碎我的肋骨。当他抽插的速度逐渐变慢并将性器深深埋进我体内时，他呻吟出声，那声音又沉又深地，滑进我的耳朵里。

我只能偏过我的头，啜泣出声。

“是你把我给搞定了，小家伙。”James说道，当他射精时，他发出了最后一声呻吟。

他往后靠进了革制座椅里，把我拖进他的怀里。我正急促地吸入大量空气，已经完全喘不上气来了，我的气息击打在他的胸口上。他从我身体里抽出性器的感觉有点儿不舒服，而我，则是正一丝不挂地躺在一个仍然衣冠的家伙身上。

当我向上看去时，我的手颤抖地撑在他的身体上。他没有看着我，当然了。但我很肯定他能听到我的声音。

“Kirk.”

James把头低下来看向我，但即使这样似乎也不太好使。

“啥？”James问道。他的手伸过来摸索，找到了我的肩膀后便更紧地搂着我。

“我的名字是Kirk，Kirk Hammett.”

“Kirk，这名字像是跟Star Trek取的一样。”

我笑了，在他身边把自己的两条腿拧在一块儿。

“是啊，就像是跟Star Trek取的一样。”

“为什么我不开始把你带到我工作的地方去呢，Kirk？”他问，揉着我的手臂。

“我可以呀。”我的声音听起来又乖巧又满足。至少我希望是这样。

“来这儿。”他拍拍我的手臂催促我又一次坐起来，我跪坐起来看着他，接着他摁着我的后颈又拉着我躺下去。眼下他又一次吻了我，而且他没有那么快就结束这个吻。我们就那样躺在那儿，保持着嘴唇相互贴在一起的姿势了一会儿。他的手臂把我紧紧搂着，让我能把头搭在他的胸膛上歇会儿。

“谢谢你。”我冲他小声说道。

“因为？”

他又轻轻地一连串地吻了我一会儿。

“让我感觉我的工作不再是那么难以忍受的了。”

又是片刻的宁静，James仍然是紧紧地搂着我。

“我一定会再见到你的，对吧？”我问道，而我的声音里有几分我本来不希望展露出来的痛苦。

“当然了，小家伙。我怎么可能错过你再见到我一次的请求呢？”


End file.
